invert Red Queen
by Therealmarebarrow
Summary: This takes the same place of Red Queen, but what happens when roles reverse. Mare is a silver training to be queen for the upcoming queens trial will she win the crown or go down trying. Disclaimer Red Queen does not belong to me, it belongs to Victoria Aveyard I thought I point it out there. Love and peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it been along time**

 **I'm writing a new story regarding The Red Queen Trilogy**

 **Where Mare does not grow up red instead grows up silver and many twist are going to happen, I'm not going to spoil it for anyone, but I'm planning to write the full first chapter by Sunday, so please be patient with me and I hope you guys like my story. Love**

It's a bright beautiful morning in Summerton, Norta we had came here from Archeon on my family's boat, to train for Queens trial. Our colors Dark magenta and Electric Indigo blue representing lighting, yes our family Donovan can wield lighting as every other royal house has different abilities. My biggest competition is the Samos girl Evangeline who can defeat anyone just by controlling metal, and is very powerful I've seen her many times beat many silvers in training.

I wonder the halls of the summer palace, trying to calm and collect myself because the queen's trial tomorrow and this can determine my fate as well as my families. I try to imagine myself as the queen of Norta all the good I can do for the kingdom and stop the war with Lakeland's once and for all, not waste anymore reds especially the boy I want to save Kilorn Warren we fell in love a month ago when we ran into each other at the waters of Summerton where he was fixing boats for the silver's, I was with my dad at the time, it was so unexpected he a red and me a silver that's impossible…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back**

 **I want to make a few notes about things**

 **There is no scarlet guard in this story as I want to focus on mare and the kingdom only.**

 **Instead of Barrow or titanos as Mare last name, the family's name is Donovan as it only makes sense because she is not a red blood and titanos was given to her by the king in the red queen book.**

 **I have read all the books, I just focus on Red Queen because I want my own take on it.**

 **This story is practically opposite from Red Queen so everything is switched that you know of the characters and their past.**

 **Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you love. Bye.**

"Mare," I hear my name being called from somewhere to my right. It shade walking towards me coming back from guard duty, I can tell by the way he's wearing his suit along with its black fabric and our colors on his shoulder to show our house. He isn't much older than me, but passes with appearance upon being tall, a built figure, and bulky shoulder I've always envy him for that being the second smallest in the family above Gisa. I beam at shade as he joins me roaming the palace halls to whatever it might lead us.

" How's Feyila," I ask after a long silence.

"She's been good," Feyila is his long time girlfriend going on for two years now, she's elegant and delicate as a wind weaver house Laris. It's funny for a illuminant and a wind maker to be as one collectively they make the storm.

"How about you, ready for queens trial tomorrow," Shade pops the question I've been dreading.

" No, not really."

" You don't desire to marry the handsome prince ride off into the beautiful sunset and live happy ever after."

" Why make it seem like a fairy tale, besides the Calore prince is a huge dick with his 'how I'm better than everyone else attitude,' I'm only doing this for the family."

" I thought you liked Prince Maven."

" No Cal, you knew who I was talking about," To anyone else calling a royal prince by his name would be improper. Unfortunately we used to be friends, as my mother was friends with the late queen until her passing, when Cal was only one. It's a sad story truly considering a new queen rose up and gave birth to a royal son Maven Calore.

" Right, right well have to get back to guarding," he says waving bye gating.

I walk and walk until it's time for my afternoon class. The classroom is conceivably the oldest room effectively in the whole entire palace, with its wooden brown walls and floors. There's at least twelve desks, half on each side approximately the length of the classroom they as well are old with paint peeling off. Almost every desk is filled, with Evangeline and her minions Elane and Sonya in one desk whispering to each other probably discussing who will be successful in winning the crown of Norta. As always Evangeline and Elane are giving each other seductive eyes, it's no secret there more than just friends of course they can't come forward and say it, the issue it's against silver tradition as men and women are to be married.

" Hey Donovan, ready to be destroyed tomorrow," Evangeline says when she notices me standing at the door less entrance.

I just ignore as I walk to my own desk " Don't worry she'll get what's coming to her," My friend Melena says. What she meant by that I have no idea, I long since quit asking eyes those certain questions as secretive of what futures they see. But it still Sets me on ease of what they are seeing, what's my future i am to be the new queen or i am to fail and just be another silver doomed to serve the royal family.

" You're strange you know that right," I tell her teasing. She's a pretty girl with long bright purple hair which against her pale skin stands out, of course all silver's have pale skin because of our blood.

" that's why you love me so much," she answers with a smirk. So typical of her to smile all the time, as i said weird.

" Greeting class, we are to continue presentations on are family histories who' s up next," addresses the class but no one raises their hand.

" Mareena your up," He Calls my full name, hand to Mr. Jacos to be proper with everything he says.

" Good luck" Melena says before I get up in front of the class.

" My family's history is complicated, the Donovans were as far I researched were always part of the silver court, they could illuminate lighting just by drawing energy from storms or simply from anything that holds electricity, they were fierce and loyal no matter what." I take a breath before continuing, " Of course my mother's family were not always silver they were red once a long time ago interrelating within a forbidden relationship, they can transport anywhere from any distance. Thank you." I say finishing my power point.

 **Thank for you reading, I hope you liked until next time continuing with the queen's trial. Bye Love And Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys**

 **I decided to put the queen's trial in two parts, hope you like and remember Love and Peace.**

I wake up to tapping on my quest room door.

 _Really_ I think to self _Just a little longer i'm exhausted,_ the past few months have existentially been crazy non stop training, class, and my parents always asking if I'm already for the big day. The room has extra energy, I look up and around to find the source proceeding from every light in the room flickering, I must had a nightmare this usually happens when I do, but I don't remember what I had dreamed about. As the purple and white electricity that maneuver through my fingers and my feet dematerialize, I reach over to the table beside my bed with my fingers finding my phone, rubbing my eyes looking at the time 8:45 _Crap_ I was suppose to be awake an hour go for breakfast.

"Come in," I grone to whoever is on the other end of the door.

The door creaks open slowly, A girl maybe her early twenties by how feminine she is. Her face is looking down but I still notice the fierceness in her light blue eyes, shocking as she is red with her servant overalls, most reds would be imitated by standing so close to a silver, but this girl" show's no sign of fear, I applaud her for that.

"What's your name," I inquire. She finally looks up and gives me a confused look her blond hair is pulled back with a red ribbon, and I finally perceive all of her, she's actually beautiful despite how skinny she is.

" Diana Farley, miss," she replies quietly but stern. The name fits, although Diana is a silver name, still a pretty name for a pretty girl.

"Okay Diana help me get dress," I order her.

Farley takes me to the royal headquarters which is on the other side of the palace from my family's headquarters. So by the time we reach the royal dinning room I am winded and sweating ruining my perfect dress with its purple lace top and silk bottom. _Fabulous_ I whine to myself another reason for Evangeline to mock me.

"Thank for your help," I turn my attention to Farley, who nods a welcome and walks off to whatever else her job demands her.

I turn my attention back to the dining room alike every other room and hall in the palace, with its glass walls. The space is crowded with every single girl who's participating in the queen's trial as well as their family. I look around above all the chit chatting happening, I spot my own family who are speaking with Elara Merandus the queen herself I wonder _why are they talking to her._

I stride toward them " Gisa, Mother, Father, Elara," I greet them. Bree, Tramy, and shade must be off working their post.

" Mareena, so happy to see you, me and my husband are rooting for you to win the queen's trial." She expresses excitedly, somehow I don't believe a word she says, probably saying every other girl in the room as to give them false hope and to be polite.

" We thank you," my mother says before I can say anything else, knowing me to well, before I utter a rude comment.

"I bet you are," I answer instead earning a pointed glare from mother shutting me up.

" You as well Gisa," Elara says to my sister who was standing quietly on the other side of father. Who is vexed to try for the queen's trial but not thrilled about it as she's only 13 too young to be queen but compled by our parents, I feel bad for her position.

" Well good luck girls," Elara says walking off to the next house.

 **I know I haven't finished this chapter but will finish next time. I decided to do this because its been along time since I posted and wanted you guys to see it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys im back so sorry it took this long I worked really hard on this particular chapter to make it as best and neat as I could.**

 **Well here you go love and peace.**

We finally make it to the queen's trial ceremony after an hour of yamming and competition between all houses on who's the best. Gisa is as unexcited of the inevitable outcome of the trials as me only doing it to honor our family when we rather just watch with the rest of the world. The thought almost makes my stomach sick, the rest of the world as in everyone, meaning kilorn will see this and think me as another silver looking for power even if it's not true.

 _No I can't think about that right now_ I tell myself. I refocus on the important thing here, showing any weakness in my body or face will put a target on me, _you have to show strength_ as my mother taught me a long time ago, _emotion and imperfection is not a virtue within sliver life._ I observe the stadium which within itself is 100 ft all round, definitely enough room to destroy stuff if needed. Above are balconies of each house, one balcony contains Neon green, red, and blue the colors of ticoo, they make illusion's to trap their prey,House kilvon "Shapeshifters" their colors russet brown, they are one of the few houses with one color representing their house, House Laurd colors Electric Crimson and plain grey ironic colors since they can literally tear people apart, they are very dangerous in battle as in everyday life if you get them mad enough which is why silvers avoid them. I don't much about the rest of other houses.

I look at Gisa beside me, looking more nervous than anyone else, she almost as tall as me, only 2 inches from my shoulders with her high neatly tied bun without strays of red hair falling out. She's wearing ,a dress representing a storm with electric blue lighting going vertically down her dress, a storm inside a dress with bright purple and dark midnight sky blue covers the rest of the dress, beautifully sewn silk light enough to float with her as she walks. As I only wear a plain blue dress topped with purple lace and diamonds, but that doesn't bother me much as I like simple and not draw attention where it's not needed.

Overhead a speaker announces "Welcome the royal family, king Tiberias the V and the and his royal wife Queen Elara, and his sons Tiberias the Vl and Maven Calore. To the 135th Queens trial," that stops all my thoughts _the time has come._

The royal family looks imitating in all their glory with perfect posture. As their house they all wear the Calore colors red, black, and silver except Elara wearing blue and white the Merandus colors whispers.

The king stands and speaks with a high but demanding, "Welcome everyone, over 135 years of queens trials with a new and better of all daughters as Norta's queen will take place, we have good round of girls today that will go into the arena and show us all their resilience and power, let queen's trials begin." all around there is applause and shouting in each house, it's as if they are rooting for someone to die.

Cal himself looks more at unease than Gisa and I will ever be, than again we are not forced to marry someone will never love, which i've much sympathy for the future king of Norta.

"First up is Arivanna of house Nevadear," the loudspeaker vibrates all around the arena. A young girl on my left stands to attention she's at least Gisa's age 14 or 15 maybe, she wears the colors dark rose pink, and gold. Once Arivanna makes it down she starts performing, going through walls coming back with things in her hands in a matter of seconds old books, expensive jewelry, fabrics from clothes, and a pair of glasses. That's impressive even to my standards, a couple a silver's in the balconies look surprised and shock as they look for their missing items that the Nevadear girl has taken, she bows and disappears into the nearest wall.

Girls one after the other perform with wide range of ability's wind weavers, banshee's, magnetrons, strongrams, silks, shadows even one's not that all powerful eye's, skin healers, and nymphs. My cousin Jecca Guadin also went up jumping behind different silvers even the Calore's making the king jump from his seat. I laughed to exceedingly making myself exhalate.

" Next up Mareena Donovan," _my time,_ I get up from my seat as a one of the red servants direct me to the arena floor. I start right away reaching for the electricity from the whole castle conjuring all its energy within myself, it so powerful my whole body buzzes, lights flicker, and I create a lighting shield above me. It spreads slowly until a purple bubble cuts me off from everyone. By the looks of their faces they're both amazed and shock including my parents, they had always doubted me from the rest of my siblings always the disappointment.

A scream comes somewhere above.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I'm back sorry it took so long**

 **First and foremost you might notice that Maven Maven and Cal switched roles, that was done on purpose.**

 **And to make things interesting Mare has two of something not saying because it's a spoiler**

 **Hope you like Love and Peace**

It happened so fast, first I was wielding my lighting, then screaming above me from one of the high houses. Chaos runs through the stadium as the silvers trample each other as well as the poor red servants.

"Everyone please calm down and get back to your seats so we can finish up the ceremony, the healers will attend to the burned victim," a loud speaker says above my head.

"Mareena Molly Donovan, please meet me in the throne room." the kings demanding voice echoes, At that I my mind buzzes of what he wants _did_ _I do something wrong, will I be honored the crown, will I get what every silver girl wants._ Slowly I walk through the hard surface of the sand into the marble glass that is the kingdom's heavenly floors I will hopefully walk in a day and until my death.

As I walk through the overly size doors to the throne room I am instantly surrounded by warm air as if the kingdom's air conditioning doesn't reach its side of the castle. As I look up from my daze I notice that king and queen are sitting on their thrones with cal at his Dad, side and mavens at his mother's side looking intimidating as a royal family should look like.

"Mareena do you know why you are here," the king says, I shake my head _no._

" _Do you realize you have two abilities your lighting ability as you do know but today you showed a second your mother's ability to jump. You had electrocuted one of the laurd family._ " he takes a loud breath before continuing, " it is very rare for a silver to have both of their parents ability only 1 out of 5000 show these possibilities."

I look at them all in shock.

The queen speaks " you will be the queen and wife to my nephew cal beginning tomorrow we will have a ceremony in your honor and the kingdom's honor long live the girl with two abilities." she finishes with me still in shock.

 _I have won the crown I will finally make my parents and my family proud of me after always being the unfavorite._

Behind me the door opens to show a middle age man with dark black hair and deep sea green eyes that are somehow beautiful in itself. He looks at the king and says, "your majesty we need you at this second in the mechanical room." looking grave. _Oh no it seems I had caused more damaged then I thought._

" _Thank you Lokland you may leave now," with that he turns and goes right where I suppose is the medical room is._

 _The king leaves shortly after as well as cal. I then leave in the opposite direction towards my chamber to get peace and quiet._

" Mare wait up" Maven says just a few behind me sounding very anxious and oddly despondent.

Not wanting to talk I walk faster but Maven gaining on me determine to not leave me the hell alone. Out of frustration I turn around so quickly he runs right into me knocking me down.

" god fucking dammit Maven what in hell do you want I don't want to talk, I almost killed a person back in the arena" say rising from the floor.

" sorry, just wanted to tell how happy I am for you," he answers generously.

I smile halfly "thank you, but to be honest I don't want this."

"I know how you feel, soon I will be chosen a wife, but look at the bright side we will beside each other always I protect no matter what besties forever right."

I smIle side for that, _to be serious I rather marry Maven then Cal because he was always dick to me and to full of himself._ At that thought I fluster.

" Maven what am I gonna do all the silvers will be afraid of me because I have two abilities instead of one."

 **Sorry cliffhanger I hated those things too but I decided to cut it short because I made you guys wait too long anyways bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter**

 **And to make sure not to get copyrighted this is Victoria Aveyards work not mine just my version of the story and remember Love and Peace.**

The next few days are crazy starting with the royal Calore wedding. Right now I'm in a meeting with a red making dish plans, what I'm going to wear, who are going to be bridesmaids, maid of honor all the wedding crap.

" Mareena," She yells to get my attention.

" You have no right to speak to me that way, would you like me to show you a demonstration of a human fried steak," I stand up in frenzy.

" I'm sorry your highness I mean miss we should continue on with the dress," she says in distress voice. Like most reds she can't handle when a powerful silver shouts at them.

I've scared her enough, I don't need a another incident being as the queen's trial just because I lost man who got in the middle of my show had died a day ago, the healers couldn't do anything since the lighting had lasted long enough to kill a silver.

This is becoming less my wedding and more Elara's and mom's, they keep trying to put their input with mom sitting at my side on the couch in my bedroom and Elara on the other trying to make sure everything goes smoothly but deep down I know she is doing this for herself since hers was terrible from what Maven has told me he says his mother complains about it ever so often and that his parents don't get along at all which is funny and also bit scary since that's going to be me and Cal.

" Sorry for my daughter, Mareena's sister Gisa will make the dress with the help of our red servants," My mom assures the planer.

" And my step-son would be wearing his honorable military uniform for the respect of all countries and Montfort of our most of allies," finishes Elara with her big speech of honor.

" Well this seems to be enough," I say rising needing to get out of this jail cell called my bedroom.

" Honey remember at six we need to revise your speech to the country," mom tells me. I have to talk to the whole country about my marriage to Cal and announcing the attendance to the wedding and ball

" Sure mom."

As I am doing my daily walk since I got here because all this stress over the wedding. When I near the candlelight mix with stew smelly kitchen a loud moaning noise comes from a nearby cleaning closet. Out of curiosity I turn the handle slowly I'm sure the people inside won't hear because the moaning continues loudly. Once the door is open quart of a half the most shocking thing happens Its shadow with my maid Farley both naked bodies grinding on each other against the cleaning supplies.

Out of shock I slam the door shut and sprinting down the opposite hallway I came through this one narrower and darker but it's fine I had never been afraid of the dark even as a small child. What the hell is Shadow thinking reds and silvers can't be together I mean it's basically silver law.

" Mare please don't tell mom or dad they will have my head if they knew," Shadow materializes

Stopping me in mid run in the dark hallway i can only see his face as he's wearing a black shirt and pants it's suits his brown eyes making him look older.

" Shadow will you know the coincidences of this."

" That's why you need to keep a secret for Farley and I and the baby."

" Baby," I speak quietly in obvious shock.

" Yes baby, Farley is 3 months pregnant for her safety I need her to be your maid, please Mare keep this a secret." He says with pleading eyes.

" Fine, but if you are going to have sex with red make her be quieter she is a loud moaner."

" Mare," Shadow pleads.

" Fine I'll keep quiet but you better figure out what to with the baby when Farley delivers."

" Thank you," Shadow hugs me before returning to Farley.

The rest of the day I continue to walk the halls soundly.


End file.
